What Would You Do?
by CarnelianFox
Summary: Lucy wakes up from a fantastic dream to find Natsu in her house eating a bagel with chili and coleslaw on it. So what does she do? She plays a game with him called "What Would You Do?" and finds out how he really feels about her. Mostly Nalu, also includes moderately mentioned Cappy because it's me, that's what I do, and these are two of my favorite pairings. One-shot


**I don't own Fairy Tail. One-shot. Mostly NaLu with moderately mentioned Cappy. Enjoy the one-shot!**

**Happy: (tries tea for the first time) Hey, not bad.**

**Carla: (warily nibbles a fish) Hmm… I see Happy's point now. This doesn't taste revolting. A little salty, but I suppose that comes with the territory.**

_Lucy's dream…_

_Lucy was having the dream of the century. She had become S-Class in the Fairy Tail guild, a successful writer, and Celestial Spirits practically threw themselves at her whenever she visited. The part of the dream she found strange, yet pleasant, was that she was married to Natsu and a mother of two Celestial Spirit/Dragon Slayer wizards. Happy and Carla were married and also had two kids. She was a godmother to Happy's son, who was like him in every way._

Happy's cute, but do we really need two of him? _Lucy thought to herself._

"_Aye!" Happy answered as if he read her thoughts. He pulled over his daughter, the younger of his two kids. She was the spitting image of Carla, but she acted like Happy and had a singing voice all her own._

"_Aye!" the little white cat mimicked._

"_Mom, if Uncle Happy is blue because he's a cat, is the sky a cat, too?" Lucy and Natsu's son asked her. He looked a lot like Natsu, save for a lighter skin tone and a blonde streak in his salmon pink hair._

_Suddenly, the smell of food filled the air. Natsu's voice called out, distant, "Lucy… Lucy… Lucy…"_

_End of the dream…_

"Lucy. Lucy, wake up!" Natsu kept shaking the blonde.

"Mm, what…? Natsu, I was—Natsu?!" Lucy yawned, and then realized that Natsu was in her room. To be more accurate, he was in her bed, eating a bagel with…was that chili? And coleslaw? "And I thought Exceeds had weird eating habits…"

"It's good! Try some!" Natsu insisted.

"No!" Lucy refused.

"Try some!" Natsu urged.

"No!" Again, she refused.

"Try some!" Natsu begged.

"…Okay," Lucy finally complied and had a piece of it. It was definitely bizarre, but…not necessarily bad.

"Well?" Natsu asked, eagerly awaiting her opinion.

"It's not bad," she admitted. "Now why are you in my bed?"

"The couch is lonely," Natsu answered honestly, blinking innocently.

"Allow me to rephrase the question. Why aren't you in your own bed at your own house?" she rephrased the question. She never seemed to get used to Natsu's intrusions. She could tolerate them, but for some reason, she never got used to them.

"My house is lonely. Happy's not home because he went with Carla to the Fish-and-Tea convention in Hargeon. Remember Hargeon?" Natsu explained. "Anyway, sounds like the perfect date for those two."

"They didn't go alone, did they?" Lucy inquired with a worried tone of voice.

"Nah. Arctic Nudist and Wendy took them," Natsu assured her. "Wanna play a game?"

"What game…?" Lucy asked cautiously.

"It's called 'What Would You Do?'. Basically, I give you a situation and ask you what you would do," Natsu explained the game to her.

"Sure. That sounds fun," Lucy nodded. She was suddenly interested in playing. It seemed thought-provoking and versatile.

"Okay, here goes. If you had to fight one hundred ninjas while wearing a bikini and all of the ninjas throw pizzas at you, what would you do?" Natsu inquired, curiosity beaming from his onyx eyes.

"Uh…" Lucy thought about it for a moment. What kind of question was that? Still, she coolly answered, "I eat the pizzas, call on a Spirit, share the pizza, and blow those ninjas away!"

"Wow, Lucy! That's inspirational!" Natsu exclaimed. He seemed to be swooning. Natsu? Swooning? "You're up!"

"Uh, right, right! Okay, uh… If you and Happy switched bodies, what would you do?" Lucy asked, getting into the game.

"Well, I'd feel great. I probably wouldn't be motion sick anymore. I guess I'd spend my life eating fish and having 33 cat babies," Natsu answered honestly. "My turn! If you suddenly grew a tail, what would you do?"

"What kind of tail?" Lucy asked.

"I'm asking the questions!" Natsu said firmly.

"Well, I guess I'd adapt to life with a tail," Lucy answered slowly, finding the question somewhat vague. Heck, it was very vague.

"That's boring!" Natsu complained. "You mean you wouldn't open jars or grab things or whip people or fight crime with it?"

"I-I might!" she replied defensively. "It's my turn! If you were a girl, what would you do?"

"Same things I would do as a guy. We're all people," Natsu replied. "If you were Carla, what would you do?"

If she was Carla? That one came out of the blue. Blue… "I'd let Happy know how sweet it is for him to care about me in the many ways he does."

"Aww! Like she's more or less finally doing?" Natsu responded, enjoying that answer. "Your turn."

"Right. If you could marry any girl you wanted, what would you do?" Lucy asked, catching herself by surprise.

"Marry you. Duh," Natsu replied, which surprised her even more. "Look, I admit I kind of had a thing for Lisanna, but I've got you, too. I can't marry two girls. Can I? Shoot! You're asking the questions. Sorry. Anyway, I'd marry you. You and I are close enough, right? Shoot! That's twice! One more time and I have to dump yogurt down my shirt!"

"Oh, Natsu…!" Lucy felt tears well up in her eyes. The penalty for asking a question three times out of turn went right over her head.

"My turn. If you—are you crying?"

"What? No, it's nothing," Lucy wiped her tears away.

"Good. If you saw two brothers in an alley and they needed medical attention, what would you do?" he resumed his turn.

"I help them, of course!" she replied passionately. "It's the right thing to do! It's Fairy Tail's way! My turn. If you were the world's best corn farmer, but a swarm of locusts was coming, what would you do?"

"Fight back. Dragon versus bug? Dragon wins, hands down!" Natsu answered. "If you were on a date, what would you do?"

Another vague question… She started to answer, "I—"

"Aye, sir!" Happy burst in, wearing a hat that was shaped like a teacup with a fish sticking out of it. "Best convention ever! I think Carla and I can live in true harmony now! Tea's not so bad, you know?"

"I have to say it's pretty convenient that there is a convention for both yours and Carla's favorite foods. Or drink in her case," Lucy pointed out.

"I know, right? She even kissed me on the cheek when I offered her a fish!" Happy reported, blushing. "It was truly amazing…! What did you do?"

"Played games and ate food," Natsu answered.

"Do you think she'll marry me?" Happy asked, referring to Carla.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're a little young for marriage!" Lucy reminded him.

"You'll make a great mama someday, Lucy!" Happy flew over to the blonde and gave her a hug. "But you'll gain even more weight. Oh, yeah!" He took two fish out of his bag. "I brought you guys presents!"

"Aww!" Lucy cooed at the kind gesture.

"Thanks, little bud! Hey, if I could marry any girl, you know who I'd pick?" Natsu pulled Happy close.

"A bunny?" Happy guessed innocently.

"Mm…sometimes. Lucy," Natsu answered. "She and I are close enough, I think."

"No, I meant an actual bunny," Happy informed him. "Bunnies are cute. They're like Carla, but with shorter tails, longer ears, and not as beautiful or smart. I mean no offense to any bunnies in the world, but Carla's prettier and cleverer!"

"You're in _love_!" Natsu and Lucy playfully teased him in sync.

"Aye…" Happy swooned and thought the very same thing about them.

**Just an out of the blue idea I had. I hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
